Christa (Survive)
Christa is a character and a survivor in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive, first introduced in Road To Savannah . She is much more serious than her boyfriend Omid, but loves him deeply and is concerned for the safety of the group. Pre-Apocalypse San Francisco, California Little is known about Christa's life before the outbreak. She lived in a San Francisco apartment, and she and her boyfriend, Omid, were taking the "All-American Road Trip" when the apocalypse began. She also had parents who were into Kung Fu movies and had a very fancy home. Omid also mentions that they owned a cat. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Road To Savannah" During the train ride to Savannah, the group come across a hanging petroleum tank truck on-top of a bridge blocking the train tracks. They then spot Christa, Samuel and Omid on the bridge above when Omid comments on Kenny's persistent shouting. Lee climbs up, followed by Clementine, asking both of them to help move the tank truck. Omid is amazed by Clementine, since he has not seen a child since the apocalypse began. Christa then remarks that Lee doesn't resemble Clementine's father and asks if he is with them, to which he replies "no". Christa then asks Lee his story about how he found Clementine. Christa and Omid agree to help move the tank truck but if anything happens, she will move on with Omid, alone. Christa then comes down and Lee introduces them to the Kenny, Ben, Chuck and the rest of the group. She then stays and chats to Clementine while Lee looks around. During a conversation with Christa and Clementine, Lee discovers that she comes from San Francisco and she and Omid were taking a road trip around America. He discovers that Omid has an interest in Civil War History, which Lee enjoys as well. She also takes a liking to Clementine and tells Lee that it's good that Clementine can use a gun for safety. She also gives some tips to him on how to stay alive. After Clementine and Lee are attacked by walkers at the nearby depot, Christa walks in and sees the dead walkers. She then checks if they are both okay and goes to see if the noise attracted nearby walkers. After the tank is cut down, a herd of walkers comes down the tracks, presumably following the train due to the amount of noise it made. Christa and the group get back to the train except for Lee and Omid, who are still up on the bridge. They both jump from the bridge, but Omid lands improperly and rolls off the train. Christa quickly rushes to his aid. Lee can then pick whether to save Christa or Omid, but either way, they still both get on the train. "Around The Corner" After departing the train in Savannah, she, Omid, and the others travel to the river, where Kenny hopes there will be boats. Along the way, she tries to convince everyone that Omid needs to rest. When Clementine's radio goes off, with a man speaking, she questions Lee. Lee sees someone in a bell tower, and Christa asks if he was sure. Suddenly, after the bell goes off, a herd of walkers arrive. She uses her pistol to get Omid and her to safety. Once they are safe in the backyard of a mansion, she forces Omid to rest. Once that's done, she again questions Lee about the man on the radio. No matter what Lee says, she will be angered. After the house is searched and Lee buries a walker, she is the first to see Lee after he finds someone stalking them at the gate. Fearing they're not safe, Kenny and Lee go to check on a boat, while Ben stays behind, Christa taking care of Omid and Clementine. Later she and the rest of the group (excluding Omid) are captured and brought into Crawford, she is present at the murderings of Katjaa, Duck and Doug or Carley and after their escape she heads to Crawford's room and all of them escape. Back at the house, the group finds Omid lying on the bed, motionless and assumed that he is dead. She cries, but finds that he was just sleeping. With the medicine, Vernon saves his life. Once Omid is able to walk, they all plan to leave on the boat. However, they find Clementine kidnapped and Chuck bitten (but Lee may or may not tell her). Lee asks for their help in finding Clementine. Christa and Omid will offer to come based on how much they trust Lee up to this point - whether Lee reveals the bite to the group or not is an important factor in this. Christa, upon hearing the news, states that Clementine is all of their responsibility and that Lee doesn't have much time left. All suspecting Vernon, the group heads to the cancer survivors' underground shelter. However, it is found empty. Suddenly, a herd of walkers surrounds the outside of the building and the group receives a message on the walkie-talkie from the stranger who has kidnapped Clementine. Alternatively, she and Omid won't come, saying that she doesn't trust Lee, if he does not show much faith in her. Instead, she and Omid will guard the boat in the house. Concealing the bite will increase the chances that they won't come. "Time Running Out" TBA Killed Victims The next list shows the victims Christa has killed: *Fivel (Zombified, Determinant) *Ben Paul (Indirectly Caused, Accidental, Determinant) *Numerous counts of walkers Appearances The Walking Dead: Survive Season 1 *Road To Savannah *Around The Corner *Time Running Out Trivia *Christa is the first confirmed pregnant woman seen in the game. Category:Survive Characters